


Coffee Date?!

by iBloo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Denial, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Humor, Humor and Fluff, Tsundere, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo
Summary: Boruto lost a bet during training with Sarada, and now he has to buy her a cup of coffee. It was only then that he realized he was spending time alone with her, and noticing all the little things and came to the conclusion that yes, Sarada is cute. No, he doesn't have a crush on her. Definitely not.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Coffee Date?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BoruSaraWeek2020 D7: Coffee
> 
> Art by @emancipate-art on tumblr. Please check out his work, and his commissions are currently open! :) 
> 
> Beta-read by: tyytyy

“Come on, Boruto! Hurry up!” Sarada was absolutely ecstatic. The grin on her face, as well as the pink tint on her cheeks, were starting to look permanent. And if Boruto just wasn’t such a sore loser, he might have found it cute.  _ Maybe.  _

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he muttered and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His lower lip jutted out as he watched her walk ahead with a spring in her step, short hair swaying along with the cool spring breeze, and that sweet smile on her face. 

Yeah, he definitely didn’t find her cute. At  _ all _ . 

It was a bad idea, letting her taunt him into making a bet that she could hit more bullseyes than he could. But his stupid pride and his stupid want to look cool in front of her had won over. Sarada was the best at shuriken jutsu. Everyone knew that, including Boruto. But despite knowing the facts, he took her up on her bet. 

_ “Loser buys coffee after training.” She grinned slyly.  _

_ “Ha! You’re on. But if I win, we go to Thunder Burger,” Boruto huffed. _

_ “It doesn’t matter where you want to go, because we’re surely going to Ninbucks,” Sarada replied as she crossed her arms across her chest. _

And that is exactly what happened. Boruto should have already known—Sarada was always right. Now he was standing outside the coffee shop, gazing up at the green logo and sighed. Of course, she would want to take advantage of her win and come here. Boruto could kiss that pack of Ninja cards goodbye. 

He followed her into the store, the aroma of coffee enveloping his senses. Boruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and a small smile formed on his lips. Okay, maybe coming here wasn’t such a bad idea. 

“What should I have, what should I have,” Sarada mused to herself as she tapped her lower lip with her index finger, those dark eyes gazing at the menu board overhead. “What will you be getting, Boruto?” 

His eyes widened a bit, he hadn’t thought about it. All he thought about was getting Sarada her coffee. He didn’t think that they would actually be staying in the cafe. “I don’t know yet,” he admitted and stood next to her in the queue in order to see what they were offering. 

“I think I want to get a cake, too.” Sarada looked at the chiller before her, her dark eyes going wide with excitement. “Their chocolate cake here is good.” 

“Hey!” Boruto puffed his cheeks. “Our bet just involved coffee!” 

“Yes, yes,” Sarada waved her hand at him dismissively. “This one’s on me. Let’s share.” She turned her gaze at him and smiled. 

His eyes widened and turned his face away. “O-okay, fine.” 

Sarada walked up to the cashier and said her orders. She then turned to look at Boruto and asked what he wanted. “I’ll have what you’re having.” 

This surprised her, but she grinned. “Good choice.” She said before turning to the cashier to finalize her order. Boruto pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier some bills, and Sarada did the same. 

They both walked over to an empty table and sat across from each other. The couch was surprisingly comfortable. Paired with the smell of coffee and Sarada’s warm presence, Boruto allowed himself to relax and lean back. The two of them spoke about their training routine, and it wasn’t long until they called Sarada’s name to pick up their orders. She made a move to stand, but Boruto stopped her. “Don’t worry, I got it.” He got up on his feet and picked up the tray. 

Blue eyes widened when he turned and caught sight of her. The way Sarada was leaning back on the couch with a tired yet soft smile on her face as she watched him approach, the light from the window giving her an ethereal glow. His heart stuttered for a moment.

Okay… Maybe he  _ did _ find her cute. 

Boruto carefully put the tray down on the table in front of them, cheeks tinted pink as he was now so painfully aware of her attention on him. He peeked at her, deeming it safe now that she was cooing over the cake and coffee. Boruto swallowed and his cheeks burned all the more. 

If buying her coffee meant seeing her smile like this, he wouldn’t mind doing it a little more often. 

The cake really was good, and Boruto enjoyed sharing it with her. The coffee that Sarada chose was also pretty good, just the right amount of bitter and sweet mixed into one smooth hot concoction.

“Better than Thunder Burger, huh?” She asked slyly. 

“What?” How could she even suggest such a thing? “No way!” He scoffed. 

Sarada giggled and took a sip of her coffee. “It was worth a shot, but this is nice for a change, don’t you think? You shouldn’t be eating too many burgers, too.” 

“I can eat what I want,” Boruto sulked, taking a small sip of his coffee. The taste was far from his favorite, but he had to admit, Sarada was right. “Though… I guess you’re right. This is nice,” he muttered. 

That put a wide grin on her face, cheeks turning pink. “I’m happy.” Sarada scooted off the chair and pulled her phone out. “We should take a photo. The day that I almost made you admit Ninbucks is better than Thunder Burger, and treat me to a coffee date.” She took her glasses off, picked up the coffee cup and looked back at him. “Ready?” 

Boruto was shocked, too little time to react to what she just said. 

A coffee  _ date _ ?! 

His cheeks burned. So this is a date. And with Sarada, too. He turned away, a pout on his face. 

Sarada took a barrage of photos, and captured a portion of Boruto looking surprised, one with a pout, another peeking at her, a soft smile forming on his face, before finally turning into a wide smile. 

If this is what dates were like with Sarada, maybe Boruto would want more of it. 

Sarada stopped taking photos, put her glasses back on, and looked at the photos, laughing upon seeing his expression. “Boruto, what was that pout for?” She showed him the screen. “It’s not like you to be this way for photos.” She kept on scrolling and found the last photo—of her and Boruto with wide smiles on their faces. “That’s the smile I was looking for.” 

She showed him a photo of the screen, and Boruto couldn’t help but smile warmly. “Send me that, would ya?” 

“Sure. I’ll post it, too.” Sarada got on her phone, thumbs going over the screen, sending him the photo and posting it on Ninstagram. 

Right when Sarada posted it, she put her phone away and went back to her coffee, chatting about what her hopes were for their next mission. Boruto did the same and took a slice of cake, happily exchanging wishes for a higher ranked mission next time as well. 

Boruto walked her home, just when the sun was setting and the sky was painted with colors of pink and orange. He waved at her and waited until she was inside before turning heel and walking towards his own house. The phone in his pocket started vibrating like crazy, and he pulled it out, looking at all the notifications his guy friends were sending in their group chat. 

His eyes went wide and heat filled his cheeks as he read the messages from his friends, all filled with teasing—teasing him with Sarada. Boruto couldn’t even speak right, choking on words and feeling his face heat up from all of their messages. Boruto stuffed his phone in his pocket and marched away.

As much as he tried being huffy about it, whenever he would think about Sarada, his heart would feel so much lighter and at some point, he couldn’t stop smiling. He caught himself, groaned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

Great. Boruto’s crushing on Sarada. 

He kicked a rock on the pavement and pouted. Well, it’s not like he would ever admit it. 

At least, for _now._

  
  



End file.
